


Omega of Fire

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [34]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 4alfasx1omega, Alfa Aang, Alfa Gaang, Alfa Katara, Alfa Sokka, Alfa Toph, Azula no existe, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Iroh se siente culpable, Mas bien Fire Lady Zuko, OOC Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pero si en la espalda, Porque me gustan los titulos femeninos para mis ukes, Y en ingles porque suenan mejor, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko es distante e indiferente, Zuko es mas frio, Zuko no tiene la cicatriz en el rostro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Los Avatar tenian almas gemelas de los otros tres elementos y de uno que no tenga elemento.No elemento. Alfa.Aire. Alfa.Agua. Alfa.Tierra. Alfa.Fuego. Omega.Pero esta nueva generacion no estaba dispuesta a aceptar a su Omega.Y ese Omega estaba lleno de ira como para que el rechazo le importara.
Series: Ideas [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Omega of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece. Ninguna de las tres frases usadas en esta historia me pertenecen.

**FIRE WITHIN ME**

_**"Sobreviví porque el fuego dentro de mí ardía más que el fuego a mi alrededor."** _   
**-Joshua Graham; Fallout**

* * *

Hace miles de años comenzo el ciclo del Avatar.

Y todo comenzo con el primer Avatar, un omega que era un excelente maestro de fuego. Poderoso e inteligente. Wan era, seguramente, uno de los omegas mas poderosos en la historia y uno de los mejores maestros de fuego.

Cuando se volvio el Avatar, el _Primer_ Avatar, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Se convirtio en un ser del balance. El unico ser en poder manejar los cuatro elementos para mantener el balance en el mundo. Se convirtio, probablemente, en el ser mas poderoso en caminar el mundo.

Y no solo eso.

Tambien se convirtio en el unico ser en tener a cuatro alfas destinados para el, un solo omega.

Al ser el Avatar, se le otorgaron cuatro alfas destinados que sean maestros del aire, agua y tierra, el otro alfa no iba a ser un maestro de algun elemento, solo una persona comun.

Nadie aun sabe porque esto le pasa al Avatar, pero hay varias teorias de porque el Avatar tiene mas parejas destinadas.

Sin embargo, algo era constante, el omega siempre era el maestro de fuego. Era el unico omega entre ellos. Muchos pensaban que era debido a que Wan fue un omega y un maestro del fuego.

Por miles años esto fue asi. No importaba quien era el Avatar, siempre encontraba a sus destinados y viajaban por el mundo para mantener el balance y para que el Avatar pudiera conocer el mundo que debia proteger.

Nunca estos destinados se rechazaron. No importaba lo que pasaba, siempre se encontraban y jamas rechazaban a otro. El amor y el lazo entre ellos era demasiado fuerte como para rechazar a uno de los destinados.

Todos sabian que este lazo era increiblemente fuerte por lo que nadie penso que alguien alguna vez seria rechazado, mucho menos el unico omega del grupo.

Pero asi fue.

Esta generacion no queria a su omega de fuego.

* * *

El momento decisivo para Zuko fue cuando fue marcado.

Zuko sabia que era decepcionante que el unico heredero de la Nacion del Fuego fuera un omega.

Los omegas eran pacificos y tranquilos. Madres y esposas de la familia que se quedaban en casa. Seres hermosos y delicados.

Zuko era una decepcion al ser el heredero y ser un omega.

Pero Ozai suponia que tenia sus usos. Podia casarlo a otro noble para tener mas poder y asegurar su trono como Fire Lord. Que Zuko fuera un omega no le impedia tener mas poder.

Y todo parecia ir por el camino que Ozai queria.

Hasta ese Agni Kai.

* * *

Zuko recuerda todo.

A pesar de ser un omega, hasta ahora, era el unico hijo de Ozai, por lo que fue a aquella reunion para hablar sobre la guerra, guerra que Zuko creia inutil y dañina. Zuko solo fue para aprender y escuchar. En sus planes no estaba hablar.

Entonces, recuerda como ese _asqueroso_ alfa propone sacrificar a tantos soldados. Ciudadanos leales de la gran Nacion del Fuego. Soldados que iban a ser utilizados. Soldados que apenas eran novatos. Soldados que no iban a sobrevivir ante tal plan.

Zuko era un omega, pero el no iba a dejar que algo asi le ocurriera a la Division 41°. Asi que Zuko alzo su voz y declaro su discontento. En sus inocentes ojos de un niño de 13 años, Zuko penso que podia hacer un cambio. Penso que su voz podia salvar a aquella division que iba a ser utilizada como sacrificio para poder tener una ligera ventaja.

Sin embargo, su padre lo bajo de su nube con la orden de que habia sido irrespetuoso con el alfa y con el, el Fire Lord. Zuko habia deshonrado a su padre, y Ozai debia recuperar ese honor.

Zuko debia luchar en un Agni Kai.

Nunca se habia escuchado de un omega luchando en un Agni Kai.

Los omegas suelen ser delicados y pacificos. Hay muy, muy pocos omegas que se interesan en luchar, mucho menos en algo tan serio y peligroso como el Agni Kai. Y ver a un pequeño omega de apenas 13 años luchando en uno, era algo nunca antes visto.

Pero Zuko no era un omega cualquiera.

El era el heredero al trono. Desde pequeño, se le enseño a luchar como un alfa. A pensar como un alfa. Zuko no descansaba hasta que pudiera usar su fuego y no descansaba hasta que podia hacer estrategias. Zuko debia ser el mejor para poder tomar el trono. Y siendo un omega y con un padre como Ozai, Zuko fue entrenado incluso peor. A los 13 años, Zuko ya era un poderoso maestro de fuego y tenia una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Zuko era, probablemente, el omega mas poderoso de la Nacion del Fuego.

Por eso, Zuko estaba confiado en que le iba a ganar a aquel viejo alfa. Zuko iba a ganar e iba a devolverle el honor a su padre. No solo eso, iba a demostrar que él, a pesar de ser un omega, era poderoso.

Pero al darse la vuelta, se encontro con la gran figura de su padre y alfa de la familia real, el Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko no podia.

Simplemente no podia alzarle la mano a su padre aunque sabia que no le haria ni un rasguño pues Ozai era mas poderoso.

Se puso de rodillas y rogo.

Rogo por perdon.

Rogo diciendo que el era un hijo leal y que solo queria lo mejor para la nacion.

Pero su padre no perdono.

Ozai, sin dudarlo, tomo aquel metal que ardia rojo y lo dirigio al centro de la espalda de su hijo que se inclinaba ante el, su frente tocando el suelo en simbolo de respeto y arrepentimiento ante el alfa.

-Vas a aprender respeto, y el dolor sera tu maestro.

Ozai pego aquel metal en la espalda de su hijo, ignorando el llanto y los gritos de dolor del pequeño omega.

Zuko, llorando, busco a su Tio Iroh y al encontrarlo, le rogo con su mirada que lo ayudara. Que se levantara y le dijera a Ozai que ya era suficiente.

Pero Iroh solo giro su cabeza.

Zuko abrio los ojos y sus lagrimas cayeron sin parar ante el dolor del metal, pero mayormente, el dolor de haber sido traicionado por su tio.

En un punto, Ozai se detuvo y Zuko quedo ahi, arodillado y adolorido con el simbolo de la Nacion del Fuego quemado en su espalda. Una cizcatriz que nunca se borraria. Una cicatriz que le recordaria este dia.

-Seras confinado a tu habitacion hasta que crea que debes ser liberado.

Pero Zuko estaba en blanco ante el mundo. Su fragil corazon se estaba rompiendo rapidamente, llenandose de ira y tristeza. Su corazon comenzaba a formar unas grandes murallas para protegerse del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se sentia traicionado por los espectadores, ciudadanos de la Nacion del Fuego que no hacian nada y veian todo con satisfaccion de que aquel omega aprendiera su lugar. Traicion ante Iroh, quien ignoro su dolor. Iroh, quien siempre le dijo que lo protegeria de todos, incluso de Ozai. Traicion ante Ozai. A pesar de no ser un buen padre, Zuko era extremadamente leal y amaba a su padre. Lo que este le acababa de hacer era algo que nunca olvidaria y que nunca perdonaria.

Zuko fue traicionado.

Zuko se rompio.

Ozai se dio la espalda.

Y nadie lo vio venir.

Zuko disparo un inmenso rugido de su boca. Y cual dragon, quemo todo a su paso.

Solo los gritos de Ozai se escuchaban mientras este era calzinado por el fuego de Zuko, su hijo. Todo ante las miradas de shock de todos que solo tenian un pensamiento en mente.

 _"_ _Habia un nuevo Fire Lady."_

* * *

Fire Lady Zuko ha sido el unico Fire Lady en gobernar por derecho propio y habia sido el mas joven de la historia de la Nacion del Fuego en gobernar. Y ha sido el unico omega en tomar tal puesto.

Pero desde ese Agni Kai, algo habia cambiado en el pequeño de 13 años.

Zuko era mucho mas frio. Su labios nunca volvieron a formar una sonrisa. Y sus dorados ojos no mostraban otro sentimiento mas que frialdad.

Su reinado se volvio en uno inolvidable.

Por tres años, Zuko tuvo que primero encargarse de la nacion. Debia asegurarse de aprender como gobernar. Luego debia de asegurar a todos que el era el lider y no iba a aceptar algo que el no queria. Luego debia de encargarse de todos los intentos de asesinatos que tuvo. Durante tres años, Zuko tuvo que dejar la guerra de lado y encargarse de su nacion.

Cuando tuvo los 16, Zuko ya fue capaz de tener total control sobre la Nacion del Fuego y luego se giro a la guerra y a los tratados de paz.

-¿Detener la guerra? ¿Acaso piensas que vamos a aceptar tal decision? Pero no deberia esperar mas de un omega.

Zuko dirigio su fria dorada mirada al alfa y este sintio un escalofrio.

-Parece que ha olvidado quien gobierna esta nacion. Puedo ser un omega, pero no me subestimes. _No pruebes mi poder y no tientes mi furia._ **[1]**

El alfa rapidamente se hecho atras y bajo su cabeza en reverencia.

-Perdoneme, majestad.

Claramente, Zuko habia cambiado mucho y nadie parecia ser capaz de pasar aquellas murallas que Zuko habia construido al rededor de si mismo.

* * *

-¡Fire Lady Zuko! -exclamo Iroh, llamando a su sobrino que caminaba en aquel largo pasillo.

Zuko se giro y su fria mirada apuñalo a Iroh.

-¿Necesita algo, Principe Iroh?

-Solo...solo quiero que tomemos té un momento, como los viejos tiempos. -dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Zuko arqueo una ceja.

-No hay porque estar juntos, porque no volveremos a los viejos tiempos. No quiero nada que ver contigo a menos que no sea algo hacerca de la Nacion del Fuego.

Iroh lo miro con tristes ojos mientras su sonrisa caia. Llenos de dolor ante la fria mirada de su unico sobrino y lider. Zuko jamas perdonaria el hecho de que no hizo nada cuando Ozai lo marco, dandole la cicatriz que escondia bajo su ropa.

- _Tu corazon es tan frio, Zuko. Tan frio como un roca._ **[2]**

-¿Y de quien es la culpa, Principe Iroh? -respondio.

Zuko no escucho mas y siguio su camino, dejando a Iroh solo en el pasillo.

* * *

Aang, Toph, Katara y Sokka miraban a la gran figura del lider de la Nacion del Fuego con un enojo que no era bien escondido.

Ese omega era el destinado de ellos.

Ellos lo sabian.

El omega, Zuko, lo sabia.

Ellos, en especial Katara y Sokka, no podian aceptar a su omega por el simple hecho de que este era de la Nacion del Fuego. Y no solo eso, ahora sabian que ese omega era el lider de la nacion. Ellos no podian aceptarlo por el odio que le tenian a la nacion. Un odio tan grande como para que pudieran rechazarlo.

Y por eso ellos lo miraban con enojo.

Pero el omega ni una mirada les dirigio.

* * *

Zuko literalmente podia sentir los sentimientos de los cuatro alfas.

Y los sentimientos no eran exactamente positivos.

Para Zuko era obvio, ellos no lo querian y no lo aceptaban. Zuko estaba seguro que era por el hecho de que no solo era de la Nacion del Fuego, pero era el lider de esta.

Hace años, eso le hubiera dolido.

Hace años, hubiera luchado por demostrar lo contrario.

Hace años, le hubiera importado.

Ahora, a Zuko no le importaba si no lo querian. De hecho, era mejor. Asi se podia casar con otro alfa y darle mas poder a la Nacion del Fuego. A Zuko no le dolia. El no sentia nada. Despues de todo, no habia algo que sentir por alfas que no lo querian y por alfas que no conocia.

El jamas se iba a volver a arrastrar y a humillar por amor.

Por lo tanto, mientras los alfas lo miraban con enojo, Zuko los ignoro totalmente.

El ya no era aquel niño debil.

El ahora era un poderoso maestro de fuego y el gobernante de la Nacion del Fuego.

El era fuego.

El iba a vivir.

Zuko no necesitaba a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni siquiera se de donde salio esta idea...
> 
> [1] Esta frase es de Maria I de Escocia de Reign. Esa frase me encanta y tuve que usarla.
> 
> [2] Otra frase que es de Gaius de Merlin. Otra quote que se me quedo grabada en la mente y tuve que usarla.
> 
> Ahora vamos a la aclaraciones.
> 
> Primero, Zuko no tiene una cicatriz, mas la quemadura en su espalda.
> 
> Segundo, si, Zuko asesino a Ozai.
> 
> Tercero, no hay Azula.
> 
> Cuarto, sip, super OOC Zuko y un Iroh lleno de culpa que quiere que su sobrino cambie un poco y vuelva a ser como antes.
> 
> Quinto, ya saben que me gustan los titulos femeninos para mis ukes y que en ingles suena mejor.
> 
> Sexto, la Gaang tambien va a ser OOC porque ninguno esta contento con tener a un omega de la Nacion del Fuego por la guerra.
> 
> Septimo, a Zuko no le importa nada de que la Gaang no lo acepte. A Zuko en verdad no le interesa por lo que la Gaang tendra que luchar para que Zuko los acepte.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Ya saben, esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.


End file.
